finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Rhapsodies of Vana'diel (ヴァナ・ディールの星唄) est la dernière chanson thème de Final Fantasy XI, nommée d'après la dernière trame scénaristique du jeu. Elle est composée par Naoshi Mizuta, arrangée par Takuro Iga, écrite par Yaeko Sato, et interprétée par le duo Phantasmagoric, complices attitrées du compositeur Masato Koda. Paroles Kanji Romaji Traduction anglaise (officielle) Détail supplémentaire *Ce thème dure 11 minutes, le chiffre 11 étant une référence récurrente de cet épisode. Priceless Remembrance Final Fantasy XI Priceless Remembrance est la bande-son additionelle accompagnant la dernière mise à jour de Final Fantasy XI, et sorti le 11 novembre 2015. Cet album compile divers morceaux tirés des différentes extensions du jeu, dans des versions réarrangées. Elle comporte également la chanson thème du jeu dans une version album, et dans une version single, accompagnée des divers morceaux crées par Naoshi Mizuta. Pistes The Tale Never Ends (Original) #'Through the Woods and Over the Highlands' (赤獅子の行進〜森を抜け、高原を越えた先へ〜) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta & Nobuo Uematsu / Hidenori Iwasaki & Hirosato Noda #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Nobuo Uematsu #:Medley de "The Kingdom of San d'Oria", "Ronfaure", "La Theine Plateau (Background Sounds)", "Jugner Forest (Background Sounds)", "Jugner Forest (Background Sounds: Scene 2)". #'From Industry to Nature' (工房都市よりの旅路～渇きの大地を踏み越えて～) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta & Kumi Tanioka / Hidenori Iwasaki & Hirosato Noda #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta, Kumi Tanioka & Hidenori Iwasaki #:Medley de "The Republic of Bastok", "Gustaberg", "Konschtat Highlands (Background Sounds)", "Pashhow Marshlands (Background Sounds)", "Rolanberry Fields". #'Footsteps through the Aether' (小さき者たちの足跡～魔法と大樹のコーラス～) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta / Hidenori Iwasaki & Hirosato Noda #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "The Federation of Windurst", "Sarutabaruta", "Tahrongi Canyon (Background Sounds)", "Meriphataud Mountains (Background Sounds)", "Sauromugue Champaign". #'The Brine' (航路～海風に乗って～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Selbina", "Voyager", "Buccaneers", "Mhaura". #'On Fate’s Wings' (ジュノ大公国～集いし者達よ、いざ大空へ～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta, Kumi Tanioka & Nobuo Uematsu #:Medley de "Ru'Lude Gardens", "The Grand Duchy of Jeuno", "Airship". #'The Darkness Without' (覚醒～最果てにて君を待つ闇～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Kumi Tanioka #:Medley de "Xarcabard", "Castle Zvahl", "Awakening". #'Home Away from Home' (冒険の地「ヴァナ・ディール」～もう1つの故郷～) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Vana'diel March", "Vana'diel March #2". The Tale Never Ends (Expansions) #'Rise of the Zilart' (ジラートの幻影) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Kazham", "The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah", "Tu'Lia". #'Chains of Promathia' (プロマシアの呪縛) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Unity, "Faded Memories - Promyvion", "A New Horizon - Tavnazian Archipelago", "The Celestial Capital - Al'Taieu". #'Treasures of Aht Urhgan' (アトルガンの秘宝) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Vana'diel March #4", "Bustle of the Capital", "Whispers of the Gods" , "Jeweled Boughs". #'Wings of the Goddess' (アルタナの神兵) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "Wings of the Goddess", "Griffons Never Die", "Flowers on the Battlefield", "Stargazing", "The Cosmic Wheel". #'Seekers of Adoulin' (アドゥリンの魔境) #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Medley de "A New Direction", "The Pioneers", "The Sacred City of Adoulin", "Intro Lands Primeval-Ulbuka", "Mog Resort". Rhapsodies of Vana'diel #'Forever Today (instrumental version)' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: #'Worlds Away' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Monstrosity' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Clouds Over Ulbuka' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Price' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Forever Today ep ver.' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi #'The Serpentine Labyrinth' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Divine' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Forever Today' #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Takuro Iga #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Mika Kobayashi #:Instrumentation: Nanaa Mihgo's & Ensemble #::Cordes: Hitoshi Konno Strings (今野 均 ストリングス) #::Batterie: Taro Yoshida (吉田 太郎) #::Guitare: Hiroomi Shitara (設楽 博臣) #::Violon: Machi Okabe (岡部 磨知) #::Piano: Takuro Iga #::Basse électrique: Naoshi Mizuta #'Distant Worlds (instrumental version)' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: #'Rhapsodies of Vana’diel ep ver.' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Phantasmagoric #'Iroha' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'The Boundless Black' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Isle of the Gods' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #'Wail of the Void' #:Composition et arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta #:Violon: Koichiro Muroya (室屋 光一郎) #'Rhapsodies of Vana'diel' (ヴァナ・ディールの星唄) #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Naoshi Mizuta & Takuro Iga #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Chant: Phantasmagoric #:Chœur: Vana'diel's Finest Lien externe *Site officiel Metal Metal - Alexander Awakes est un thème de Final Fantasy: Heavensward. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, écrit et interprété par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox. Paroles :Snap click crank whirr whizz wham boom! :Wheels humsing uplander doom! :Crack thoom snap bam bim bangy zoom! :Ah, nearsoon firebloom, crimson FOOM! :Stop dizzyheels of the wicked :Defuse, pop! Debone, slup! Deflate... :No busydeals for the wicked :Too late, far too late, far too late! :Wake the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Create the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Enfold the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Control the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Embrace the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Reraise the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Restore the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Live for the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Slap tick clank purr fizz blam crash! :Bluehand back, uplander bash! :Whack vroom clap slam zing spinny splash! :Not farsoon we smash heads, we dash! :Boom! gobbie-bombs gobbie-neckbreaks :Again and again and again! :Doom! gobbie-hands goobie-endmakes :The end! Oh, the end! Yes, the end! :Wake the metal (metal!) :Create the metal (metal!) :Enfold the metal (metal!) :Control the metal (metal!) :Embrace the metal (metal!) :Reraise the metal (metal!) :Restore the metal (metal!) :Live for the metal (metal!) The Beginning of the End The Beginning of the End (我ら来たれり) est le thème d'ouverture de Final Fantasy Type-0. Ce thème est composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, et interprété par le chœur Cantillation. Paroles :Princípium fínis vénit. :Expergiscímini! Heavensward EP 3 Final Fantasy XIV Heavensward -EP- Vol.3 est sorti le 14 septembre 2015. Ce single digital contient quelques pistes de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, dont les thèmes principaux. Pistes #'Heavensward' #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Tamami Shiraishi #'Night in the Brume' (雲霧街の夜霧 ~イシュガルド下層:夜~) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yukiko Takada #'Painted Foothills' (彩られし山麓 ~高地ドラヴァニア:昼~) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'Imagination' (イマジネーション ~蒼天聖戦 魔科学研究所~) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Heroes' (英傑 ~ナイツ・オブ・ラウンド討滅戦~) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Dragonsong' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Kazutoyo Maehiro #:Traduction: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway Complete Heavensward Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack est sorti en 2016. Il inclut les musiques de Heavensward, et certaines de ses mises à jour. Pistes Lien externe FFXIV Arrange From Astral to Umbral Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album est sorti le 17 décembre 2014. Cet album arrangé contient des versions piano des thèmes des diverses cités-état et live de thèmes des primordiaux de Final Fantasy XIV. Les morceaux piano sont de Keiko (Keiko Osaki 大嵜 慶子) et Nobuko Toda, et les thèmes Live sont interprétés par le groupe "The Primals": *Guitare et chant: Masayoshi Soken *Guitare: GUNN *Basse: Eikichi Iwai (イワイ エイキチ), K-MAN (guest) *Batterie: Tetsuya Tachibana (たちばな 哲也), KID (guest) *Chant: Akane Ikeya (池谷 茜), Ayumi Murata (村田 あゆみ), Michael-Christopher Koji Fox *Chœur: The Tidus Seven Pistes #'Serenity' (静穏の森　〜黒衣森フィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Wailers And Waterwheels' (水車の調べ　〜グリダニア〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'To the Sun' (灼熱の地へ　〜ザナラーンフィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'A New Hope' (希望の都　〜ウルダハ〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'On Westerly Winds' (西風に乗せて　〜ラノシアフィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'I Am the Sea' (偉大なる母港　〜リムサ・ロミンサ〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Primal Judgment' (原始の審判 〜蛮神イフリート討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺！ 〜蛮神タイタン討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者 〜蛮神ガルーダ討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Through the Maelstrom' (混沌の渦動　〜蛮神リヴァイアサン討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Thunder Rolls' (雷光雷鳴　〜蛮神ラムウ討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Oblivion' (忘却の彼方　〜蛮神シヴァ討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) Lien externe *Site officiel Luxerion The Boss X'mas Collections Bravely Default Pistes #'はじまりの国' #:Arrangement: Koji Yamaoka (山岡 広司) #'風が吹いた日' #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'海原を駈ける船' #:Arrangement et piano: Masaki Hayashi (林 正樹) #:Percussion et chœur: Saori Sendo (仙道 さおり) #:Production: Suminobu Hamada (浜田 純伸) #'永遠の刹那' #:Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi (高梨 康治) #:Chœur: Remi (田中 玲美) #:Programmation synthétiseur: Jun Takayama (高山 淳) #'不死の国' #:Arrangement et programmation: Yukari Hashimoto (橋本 由香利) #:Chœur: Runa Goami (五阿弥 瑠奈) #'光と影の地平 ~ 永遠の刹那' #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito & Yasuhiro Yamanaka #:Chœur: Remi #'光と影の地平' #:Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba (桜庭 統) #'虚ろな月の下で' #:Arrangement: Yuzo Koshiro (古代 祐三) #:Chœur: Yuki Sugiyama (杉山 由紀) #:Violon: Asuka Kobayashi (小林 明日香) #'風が吹いた日' #:Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi #:Chœur: Remi #:Programmation synthétiseur: Jun Takayama #'木漏れ日' #:Arrangement: Koji Yamada #'雛鳥' #:Arrangement et programmation: Yukari Hashimoto #:Chœur: Runa Goami #'追憶は郷愁の調べ' #:Arrangement: Hikaru Kotobuki (ことぶき 光) #'木漏れ日' #:Arrangement et piano: Masaki Hayashi #:Production: Suminobu Hamada Lien externe *Site officiel Explorers OST Final Fantasy Explorers Original Soundtrack est sorti le 17 décembre 2014. Cet album est composé par Tsuyoshi Sekito, dernièrement associé aux productions tierces de Square Enix. Pistes #'EXPLORERS' (エクスプローラーズ) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'旅立ちの時' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème d'introduction. #'息づくふるさと' #'大地の果て' #'天空の虹' #'次元の狭間' #'希望の風' #'Rock de Chocobo' (チョコボロック) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de chocobo. #'いぶかる大地' #'清流のゆらぎ' #'先人の軌跡' #'勇者の進撃' #'迎撃の剣' #'勝利の手がかり' #'炎火の巨人' #:Thème d'Ifrit. #'不死鳥の目覚め' #:Thème de Phénix. #'天の大神' #:Thème d'Amaterasu. #'破壊の創造神' #:Thème de Shiva. #'疾風の魔獣' #:Thème de Fenrir. #'水神の守護' #:Thème de Léviathan. #'伝説の雷神' #:Thème de Ramuh. #'悪魔の扉' #:Thème de Diabolos. #'蒼空の覇者' #:Thème de Bahamut. #'幻惑の妖魔' #:Thème de Dryade. #'聖なる城塞' #:Thème d'Alexandre. #'悠久の闘神' #:Thème d'Odin. #'最後の約束' #:Thème du combat final. #'終わらない旅路' #:Thème de fin. #'クリスタルの意力' #'グランドファンファーレ' (Grand Fanfare) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de fin de quête. #'鳶色の幻影' #'神々の意力' #'探検開始' #:Thème de prise de contrat. #'Battle 1 -Explorers Edit-' (バトル１ (from「FINAL FANTASY IV」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Battle 1 -Explorers Edit-' (バトル１ (from「FINAL FANTASY V」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Battle Theme -Explorers Edit-' (戦闘 (from「FINAL FANTASY VI」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Let the Battles Begin! -Explorers Edit-' (闘う者達 (from「FINAL FANTASY VII」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Don't Be Afraid -Explorers Edit-' (Don't Be Afraid (from「FINAL FANTASY VIII」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Normal Battle -Explorers Edit-' (ノーマルバトル (from「FINAL FANTASY X」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'YRP Fight! No.3 -Explorers Edit-' (ユリパ ファイト No.3 (from「FINAL FANTASY X-2」)) #:Composition originale: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Boss Battle -Explorers Edit-' (ボス戦 (from「FINAL FANTASY XII」)) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Blinded by Light -Explorers Edit-' (閃光 (from「FINAL FANTASY XIII」)) #:Composition originale: Masashi Hamauzu Lien externe *Site officiel Type-0 HD & Agito Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Original Soundtrack sort le 25 mars 2015. L'album contient toutes les pistes d'origine de Final Fantasy Type-0, plus les inédites de Final Fantasy Agito. On note aussi la présence d'une chanson inédite à cette version HD, interprétée par le groupe de Takeharu Ishimoto, "The Death March", avec la participation de la chanteuse Chris Ito. Pistes #'Tempus Bellum' (開闢の刻) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'The Beginning of the End' (我ら来たれり) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Guided Conclusion' (導かれる結論) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Three Hours That Changed the World' (運命の三時間) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Wings of Fire' (炎の翼) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Horror of the Abyss' (深淵の恐怖) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Divine Fire' (浄火) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Arms of Steel' (鋼の腕) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Warrior Worth a Thousand' (戦－一騎当千) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Servant of the Crystal' (クリスタルの使徒) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Choosing How to Die' (死に方の選び方) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Arecia Al-Rashia' (アレシア・アルラシア) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Crystal Guide Us' (クリスタルの加護) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Time of Tranquility' (静謐な時間) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Moglin' (もぐりん) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Erased Memories' (消えた記憶) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'A Day Like Any Other' (とある日の日常) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Machina Kunagiri' (マキナ・クナギリ) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'War: Unseen Peace' (戦－目に見えぬ平和) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Show of Power' (示される力) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Untainted Eyes' (穢れなき瞳) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Rem Tokimiya' (レム・トキミヤ) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'The Forlorn Heart' (寂しき心) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'That Which Quivers' (蠢くもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Raise the Vermillion Banner' (朱雀の旗が立つとき) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Heart Boils' (滾る心) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Earth Under Our Feet' (踏みしめる大地) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Chocobo!' (チョコボ!) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Recapture' (戦－奪還作戦) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: That Which Stand in the Way' (戦－立ち塞がるもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'White Thunder' (白き雷) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: The White Weapon' (戦－白の兵器) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Kind Tears' (優しき涙) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Life of Darkness' (戦－暗き生) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: That Which Lurks' (戦－潜むもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Breaking Through' (戦－突破) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Howl of the Dreadnought' (戦－弩級の響き) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'The Vanishing Soul' (消えゆく心) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Azure Spirit' (蒼き魂) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Swaying Thoughts' (揺蕩う想い) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Pursuit' (戦－追撃) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Human Strengths and Weaknesses' (人の弱さと強さ) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Your History and Fate' (自らの歴史と運命) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Soar' (空翔る) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: The Quiet Bloodbath' (戦－静かな激闘) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'War: Depths of Naraku' (戦－ナラクの底) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Machina Kunagiri (Arrangement)' (マキナ・クナギリ／Arrange Version) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Rem Tokimiya (Arrangement)' (レム・トキミヤ／Arrange Version) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Tempus Finis' (フィニスの刻) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Machina and Rem' (マキナとレム) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Tempus Ratio' (裁きの刻) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Vermillion Fire' (朱雀の炎) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Type Zero' (零式) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Colorful - Falling in Love (Japanese)' (カラフルフォーリンラブ) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Chant: Yayoi Sugaya (菅谷 弥生), Rie Murakawa (村川 梨衣), Yuka Igarashi (五十嵐 由香) Ayaka Hanashima (花島 あや花), Miho Arakawa (荒川 美穂) #:Paroles: Yuriko Kaida (貝田 由里子) #'Colorful - Falling in Love (English)' (Colorful - Falling in Love) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Paroles: SAWA #:Chant: SAWA, ChriS Ito, Reina Tokura (都倉 伶奈) et Yumi Yoshitaka (吉高 由美) #'Utakata' (「UTAKATA 〜泡沫〜」) #:Arrangement et guitare: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement choral: Kentaro Sato #:Paroles et chant: ChriS Ito #:Guitare électrique: Taro Kato (加藤 太郎) #:Basse: T$UYO$HI #:Batterie: ZAX & Sho Matsuda (松田 翔) #'Utakata (Instrumental)' (「UTAKATA 〜泡沫〜」／カラオケ) #'FINAL FANTASY AGITO The Beginning of the End' (FINAL FANTASY AGITO 我ら来たれり) #'FINAL FANTASY AGITO' #'Forbidden Fruit' #:Paroles: SAWA #:Chant: MAIKO #'My Diamond (Japanese)' (マイ ダイヤモンド) #:Paroles: Yuriko Kaida #:Chant: Kanako Nomura (野村 香菜子), Risa Kayama (華山 梨彩), Yuri Komagata (駒形 友梨), Asuka Kakumoto (角元 明日香), Takako Yamaguchi (山口 貴子), Wakana Miyakawa (宮川 若菜) #'My Diamond (English)' (My Diamond) #:Paroles: SAWA #:Chant: SAWA, ChriS Ito, Reina Tokura et Yumi Yoshitaka Staff (Compo) Keiji Kawamori 1 Kenichiro Fukui 2 Michio Okamiya 3 Keiji Kawamori 4 Hirosato Noda 5 Sin Koichi Tabo Akimitsu Homma Yohei Tsukasaki Kenji Ito Kingyo Miyamoto Hiroyuki Maruyama Ayako Saso Kaori Okoshi Kumi Tanioka Hayato Matsuo Yuji Toriyama Taro Hakase Robin Smith Hitoshi Sakimoto Masaharu Iwata Basiscape Staff (Chant) Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Traduction française dans la série *FFI/II: Mathieu Daujam (Adv), Geneviève Marier-Howard (Mob) *FFIII (DS): Erwan Jegouzo *FFIV (Adv/DS/PSP): Geneviève Marier-Howard *LASFFIV: Jérémie Kermarrec *FFV (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFVI (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard & Laurent Sautière *FFVII: Véronique Raguet & Margarita Holguin *FFVIII: Jacques Martine & Raphael Arconada *FFIX: Nobuhiro Uchiyama & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX: Laurent Sautière & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX-2: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Florence Reidenbach *FFXI: Éric Holweck, Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (difficile pour celui-là, car il n'y a aucun crédits) / RoV : Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Louise Macqueron *FFXII: Laurent Sautière & Mathieu Daujam *FFXIIRW: Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Mickaël Pesquet, Louise Macqueron (PC) *FFXIII-2: Laurent Sautière & Jean-Manuel Roy *LRFFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Marlène Dubois *FFXIV (BM/ARR/HS): Émilie Thoré & Clément Depagne/Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré, David Gondelaud, Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois *FFT-0: Laurent Sautière & Stéphane Rakotondrainibe *FFD: Geneviève Marier-Howard *VS: Jacques Martine & Haruyuki Suzuki *FFTA: Jacques Martine *FFTA2: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *DFF: Florence Reidenbach *DDFF: Florence Reidenbach *ACVII: Laurent Sautière *DOCVII: Geneviève Marier-Howard *CCVII: Monia Kim *FFFCT: Tomislav Curac & Aude Leclaire *FFFCD: Pierre Gauthier *FFCC: Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (avec un jeu qui efface mes sauvegardes, j'y arriverais pas <<) *ROFCC: Monia Kim *EOTCC: Monia Kim *TCBCC: Jean-Manuel Roy *MLCC (D): Frédéric Lefèbvre *FFU: ??? *FFTSW: ??? *BD: Thibaut Salembier (Binari Sonori) & Zadia Messerli (Nintendo) *... (Apparté: certains épisodes sont traduits en allemand par un certain Andreas Wollny, mais est-ce le même qui chante pour LR ? x) ) Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns (en suspens) Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Asahiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage FFXIV (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd(Joanna Roth: HS)/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert(Alec Newman: HS)/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George(Gwilym Lee: HS)/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson(Hannah Arterton: HS)/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller(Nick Boulton: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth(Tracy Ann Oberman: HS)/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien(Robin Addison: HS)/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery(Tim Watson: HS)/Alexander Wilz(Florian Hoffman: HS) *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel(Colin Ryan: HS)/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3(Antony Byrne: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander(Erin Fitzgerald: BF)/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock *'Tataru:' Kelly Marot/Mariya Ise/Carina Reeves/Annette Gunkel *'Aymeric:' Sylvain Agaësse/Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Bram Stormlike(Blake Ritson: HS)/Tino Kießling *'Lucia:' Céline Melloul/Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt(Lydia Leonard: HS)/Kim Pfeiffer *'Midgardsormr:' Emmanuel Bonami/Taketora/Allan Corduner/Tino Kießling *'Estinien:' Gilduin Tissier/Kenji Hamada/Robert Vernon/Michael Pink *'Ysalae/Shiva/Iceheart:' Laurence Crouzet/Maaya Uchida/Sally Saffioti(Siobhan Hewlett: HS)/Sonja Firker *'Hilda:' Olivia Nicosia/Yuka Keicho/Jaye Jacobs/Katja Hirsch *'Matoya:' Cathy Cerda/Yuki Kyoui/Sheila Steafel/Ingrid Müllerder *'Yugiri:' Marie Zidi/Rina Satoh/Paulette Ivory(Syan Blake: HS)/Marianne Graffam *'Lolorito:' Bertrand Liebert/Hisashi Izumi/Cam Clarke(Simon Greenall: HS)/Roland Wolf *'Dewlala:' Fily Keita/Gara Takashima/Rosie Cavaliero/Natascha Bub *'Pipin:' Benjamin Bollen/Nobuyuki Hiyama/Max Mittelman(Adam Howden: HS)/Benjamin Stöve *'Eynzahr Slafyrsyn:' Serge Biavan/Shigeo Kiyama/Grant George(Allan Corduner: HS)/Helmut Krauss *'Ilberd:' Thierry Mercier/Hiroshi Shirokuma/Richard Epcar(Antony Byrne: HS)/Thomas Schmuckert *'Meriel:' Laëtitia Lefèbvre/Yu Sugimoto/Hannah Arterton/Annette Schreier *'Zephirin:' Taric Mehani/Yasuaki Takumi/Nick Boulton/Arne Stephan *'Charibert:' Bertrand Liebert/Kiyotaka Furushima/Ryan Gage/Michael Che Koch *'Varis:' Philippe Valmont/Jouji Nakata/Michael Maloney/Romanus Fuhrmann *'Regula:' Loïc Houdré/Jurota Kosugi/Stephen Campbell/Jan Uplegger *'Thordan:' Jean-Claude Sachot/Shinpachi Tsuji/Brian Protheroe/Bernd Vollbrecht *'Elidibus:' Cyrille Monge/Akira Ishida/Matt Stokoe/Rainer Döring *'Igeyorhm:' Stéphanie Lafforgue/Ai Orikasa/Gemma Whelan/Vera Bunk *'Edmond:' Pierre Dourlens/Ikuya Sawaki/Stephen Critchlow/Andreass Sparberg *'Haurchefant:' Clovis Guerrin(Benoit Du Pac: HS)/Masakazu Nishida/Jason La Shea/Daniel Montoya *'Teledji Adeledji:' Martial Le Minoux/Taketora/B.J. Oakie/Peter Becker *'Ramuh:' Benoit Allemane/Kazuhiko Kishino/Bob Johnson/Tilo Schmitz *'Gilgamesh:' Sylvain Lemarié/Riki Kitazawa/Kurt Wilson/Klaus Lochtlove *'Moenbryda:' Barbara Beretta/Yu Sugimoto/Laura Post/Claudia Urbschat-Mingues *'Bramondt:' Emmanuel Bonami/Toshitsugu Takashima/Neil Macbeth/Jürgen Wolters *'Nabrialès:' Philippe Bozo/Masumi Yoshida/Gideon Emery/Dirc Simpson Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? *'Ravana:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post:' Olivia Oblige, nonne et ? *'Valerie Bowles- Arem:' Konoe Kikyo *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Doublage de FFXV (vu par les trailers) *'???:' Noctis *'???:' Gladolus *'???:' Prompto *'???:' Ignis Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences